ONE LAST CRY
by Zhii
Summary: Bahkan dalam tekanan seburuk itu, Jungkook tak juga menangis. Dia... tidak menangis/TaeKook/VKook/Yaoi/Oneshot/No Edit.


**ONE LAST CRY**

.

Longshot

.

.

Di pagi pertengahan musim semi, suara speaker menggema mengalunkan satu nama. Tepuk tangan menyusul setelahnya. Diantara jajaran siswa tingkat atas itu seseorang melangkah maju. Menyambut jabat tangan dewan sekolah dengan senyum mengembang.

Ia memiliki paras cantik, dengan bibir indah, dan mata yang mempesona. Siluet tubuhnya yang melenggang dihadiahi siulan. Ia mampu membuat mata pria berkabut nafsu. Meski ia tak menginginkan itu.

"Sekali lagi berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah pada Jeon Jungkook, karena ia mampu membawa nama baik sekolah ke kancah nasional."

Dengan senyum yang kian lebar, pemuda cantik itu mengangkat tropi yang ia dapatkan tinggi-tinggi. Lagi, ia menjadi sosok yang begitu membanggakan.

.

.

Pada tengah malam yang sunyi, dua anak adam itu berpacu dalam nafsu. Keduanya bergumul tanpa busana. Saling meraba tanpa suara. Dinding tipis asrama hanya cukup menyumpal decit ranjang yang tak berhenti bergoyang. Pemuda yang lebih besar bergerak kasar. Lubang sempit pemuda lain di bawah tubuhnya itu tak bosan ia rasakan.

Kala ia terbang dalam kepuasan, senyum dibalik bahu sempit kekasih prianya itu mengembang.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau benar-benar berniat meremukkanku?"

"Kau sibuk belajar dan baru mengijinkanku menyentuhmu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengontrol diri?" kilah si tampan tak mau disalahkan.

Pemuda jenius itu terkekeh pelan.

"Tsk! Dan kau tertawa seolah apa yang aku katakan itu omong kosong. Apa kau mau ku hajar lagi, Kookie?"

Jeon jungkook, pemuda yang memiliki senyum seindah gradasi pelangi, dan tawa secerah mentari itu mendesah pelan. Tepat saat pria tampan yang ada di atas tubuhnya kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Hentikan itu, Tae. Kau sudah melakukannya tiga kali. Dan ini sudah jam dua pagi."

Taehyung tak peduli. Ia justru menggoda kekasihnya dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang teramat pelan. Namja tampan itu menggigit bibir, menikmati jepitan sempit lubang Jongkook. Ia melakukannya sembari menatap Jungkook. Pemuda cantik yang ada dalam kuasanya itu memejamkan mata. Ia mendesah-desah meski nyaris tak bersuara.

Maka malam itu, Jeon Jungkook kembali menjadi jalang untuk kekasihnya, Kim Taehyung.

.

.

"Dasar sial. Sekali-kali kita harus memberinya pelajaran."

Taehyung tak peduli pada umpatan temannya. Ia sibuk menghembuskan asap dari sebatang rokok yang ada dalam jepitan tangannya. Ia dengan sengaja bahkan memberikan kedipan nakal pada seorang siswi yang lewat di dekatnya.

"Tsk! Kau mendengarku tidak?" sang kawan menoyor kepalanya kesal.

Taehyung menoleh murka. Bibirnya yang nyaris terbuka kembali bungkam saat ia melihat Jungkook berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Taehyungie?" Jungkook bertanya lembut. Ia sempat menundukkan kepala pada Namjoon, sebelum kawan kekasihnya itu memilih pergi.

"Apalagi? Aku sedang menunggumu."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahi. "Di toilet perempuan?"

Pemuda rupawan itu mengendikkan bahu tak peduli. Ia membuang puntung rokoknya ke sudut bangunan. "Tapi akhirnya kau ada di sini, kan?" Taehyung mendekati Jungkook dan mengurung pemuda cantik itu diantara dua lengannya.

Jungkook menghela napas. Menatap kekasih yang amat ia cintai. Kesemua orang menganggap ia gila karena menjalin cinta dengan pria seperti Taehyung. Ia tampan, sungguh. Tapi ia memiliki begitu banyak catatan hitam.

Taehyung adalah pria terbrengsek dalam jajaran pria brengsek di sekolah ini. Ia kerap membuat onar. Mengerjai guru hingga mendapatkan hukuman adalah hal yang biasa baginya. Siswa lain terpaksa tunduk di bawah kakinya.

"Ku dengar tadi pagi kau mendapatkan hukuman lagi." Jungkook bergumam pelan. Ia menatap kekasihnya meminta penjelasan. Pria tampan itu memutar bola mata, malas. "Apalagi yang kau lakukan kali ini?" tambah Jungkook ingin tahu.

"Aku hanya melakukan keisengan kecil." Taehyung membalas sembari mengendus wangi Jungkook.

"Dengan merobek seragam siswi paling pendiam di kelasmu?" Jungkook membawa telapak tangannya membingkai wajah tampan kekasihnya. Menatap lekat kedua matanya. "Kancing seragamnya berhamburan, kau dan teman-temanmu justru tertawa melihatnya menangis ketakutan."

Pria tampan itu menepis kasar jemari Jungkook. Memandangnya datar dengan kekesalan yang terpancar nyata di matanya. "Kau sudah tahu sejauh itu, untuk apa lagi kau bertanya padaku." Taehyung melenggang pergi.

Jungkook yang tertinggal dibelakangnya mengulas senyum getir. Selalu seperti ini. Kapan kekasihnya itu mau mengerti bahwa apa yang Jungkook lakukan berarti ia peduli.

.

.

"Kookie-ya. Aku melihat kekasihmu mencium Irene."

Gerakan tangan Jungkook yang tengah menyibak buku itu terhenti. Ia menoleh pada seorang yang dikenalnya. Teman sekelasnya itu mengamati sekeliling. Ia menjaga suaranya agar tak terdengar yang lain.

"Pergilah ke kantin. Lihat apa yang ada di sana. Tapi tolong jangan menyebut namaku jika terjadi sesuatu."

Pemuda itu berlalu. Ia menghilang dibalik rak-rak tinggi perpustakaan. Menghela napas. Jungkook menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya. Ia mengemasi peralatan tulisnya, sebelum mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam, dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Jungkook melangkah pelan. Tak terburu. Ia mengulas senyum ringan kala sapaan bertubi-tubi ia dapatkan. Jungkook pribadi yang baik. Ia ramah, murah senyum, dan mudah berbagi. Tapi jika itu menyangkut Taehyung, Jungkook tak akan menyerahkan kekasihnya untuk yang lainnya.

Kini yang ia lakukan hanya terpaku dengan bibir bisu. Melihat bagaimana Taehyung menggoda seorang siswi dengan ke dua matanya sendiri. Pria itu duduk begitu dekat dengan Irene. Ia berbisik di telinganya. Dan entah apa yang Taehyung katakan, gadis itu balas menggigit bibir bawahnya, menggoda.

Jungkook menarik napas dan kembali melangkah maju. Kantin yang sebelumnya bising tiba-tiba membeku, seirama dengan ketukan sepatu pemuda cantik itu. Saat pria yang mengisi hatinya secara tak sengaja menemukan keberadaannya, Jungkook justru mengulas senyum untuknya.

Taehyung melambaikan tangan, sembari berkata pada gadis di sampingnya, "Pacarku datang, minggirlah!"

Gadis itu menyingkir dengan bibir berkedut kesal. Ia menatap Jungkook sekilas sebelum meninggalkan kantin.

"Kau sudah makan?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada selembut biasanya.

Taehyung menggangguk tanpa suara. Ia memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya tanpa peduli kehadiran Jungkook di sisinya. Tak seperti Jungkook yang begitu perhatian, Taehyung amat berkebalikan.

Jungkook menatap lekat paras tampan Taehyung. Selama ini ia selalu menginginkan Taehyung berubah. Ia sudah berkali-kali meminta, dan berkali-kali pula mendapatkan janji yang sama. Janji yang tak pernah tertepati.

.

.

Malam itu selepas mereka bercinta, Jungkook tak tertidur seperti biasanya. Ia hanya berpura-pura memejamkan mata. Meski ia begitu lelah, ia memaksakan dirinya tetap terjaga. Di bawah remang penerangan, ia memandang Taehyung dalam diam. Kekasihnya itu lagi-lagi sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sudah kesekian kali hal ini terjadi.

Jungkook menahan diri untuk bertanya, ia percaya sepenuhnya pada Taehyung. Jika cintanya tanpa landasan kepercayaan, apa lagi yang bisa ia banggakan dalam hubungan ini?

Lelaki berparas lembut itu memejamkan mata, melihat Taehyung terkikik tanpa suara.

Jungkook berharap jika hanya dirinya yang ada dalam hati Taehyung.

.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ibu... tidak, tidak... Hmm... begitulah. Mereka memujiku."

Siang itu Jungkook mendapatkan telepon dari Ibunya. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Meski tak bertatap muka, hanya dengan suara sang ibu, cukup untuk menggerus kerinduannya kala ia harus hidup di asrama.

"Baiklah. Jaga diri Ibu baik-baik, katakan pada Ayah jika aku juga sangat merindukannya. Iya, Ibu... Aku janji akan pulang liburan bulan depan."

Lelaki berparas cantik itu menyimpan kembali ponselnya dalam saku celana. Ia memejamkan mata sembari menarik napas lega. Meski tak lama, karena saat mata itu kembali terbuka, Jungkook melihat sosok kekasihnya yang tengah menggandeng seorang gadis.

Jungkook menajamkan mata. Jarak ketiganya cukup jauh. Tapi ia amat yakin Kim Taehyunglah yang tengah diamatinya. Jungkook memang lebih senang bicara dengan Ibunya di tempat tenang, saat ini ia tengah berada di taman tepat di samping Lab Kimia, bangunan yang kerap ia datangi sehari-hari.

Kedua kaki itu melangkah tanpa Jungkook sadari. Masuk kian dalam diantara rindangnya pepohonan. Di depan sana, Taehyung dan perempuan cantik itu tak berhenti terkikik. Hingga tanpa Jungkook sadari, ia telah berada di belakang gedung-gedung sekolah. Tempat yang jarang siswa datangi. Hanya ada semak belukar, dan rumput yang telah meninggi.

Jungkook tak cukup gila untuk melangkah mendekati keduanya. Ia menunggu apa yang akan pria tampan itu lakukan.

Meski ia harus menahan napas, saat Taehyung menarik gadis penuh pesona itu bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Sedangkan pria itu mengurungnya dengan kedua lengan kekarnya. Mereka saling menatap. Lengan Taehyung yang sebelumnya bertumpu pada kulit pohon itu bergerak pelan, ia menyusuri tubuh yang ada dalam kuasanya dengan tenang. Mulai dari pahanya yang jenjang, pinggangnya yang ramping, hingga lekuk dadanya yang mengagumkan.

Jungkook meremas celana yang dikenakannya, pada detik dimana Taehyung memajukan wajahnya,sedangkan jari-jari panjangnya menaikkan rok pendek yang gadis itu kenakan.

Jungkook diam, di bawah langit senja yang merah merona. Menatap kosong dua sosok manusia yang tengah sibuk bercumbu. Saling memakan. Di balik rindangnya pepohonan. Matanya kembali terpejam, saat Taehyung menyelipkan pahanya diantara kedua kaki gadis cantik itu.

Gemerisik dedaunan tak mampu mengubur desahan yang mengalun dari bibir keduanya. Jungkook melangkah dengan kaki gemetar.

 _'_ _Kau sudah dengar? Jeon Jungkook menerima Taehyung sebagai kekasihnya.'_

 _'_ _Apa dia sudah gila? siswa yang paling berpengaruh di sini berhubungan dengan berandalan macam Kim Taehyung? Sulit di percaya.'_

 _'_ _Hei... Taehyung kembali berbuat onar, seharusnya pria tidak berguna itu di singkirkan dari sekolah.'_

 _'_ _Jaga bicaramu! Jika ada yang mendengar, kau bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Kau lupa siapa Ayahnya?'_

 _'_ _Jungkook-ah. Maaf aku harus mengatakan ini, tapi... Aku rasa kekasihmu sedang selingkuh...'_

 _'_ _Coba lihat kelakuan Taehyung! Apa mereka sudah putus?'_

 _'_ _Aku benar-benar kasihan padanya...'_

 _'_ _Kookie-ya. Aku melihat kekasihmu mencium Irene...'_

Dalam tiap langkah itu terngiang kalimat-kalimat yang pernah di dengarnya. Jungkook tahu, jika orang-orang itu peduli, meski beberapa bahkan mencaci. Menyalahkan Jungkook. Memandangnya sebelah mata. Jungkook tak mengerti, ia hanya sedang jatuh cinta. Dan ia tak dapat memungkiri hatinya.

Taehyung adalah pria pertama yang mampu merobohkan dinding pertahanan yang Jungkook buat, meski pria itu harus jatuh bangun menarik perhatiannya. Dan saat ia membalas cintanya, berbagai cibiran mendatanginya. Jungkook diam, ia hanya perlu menulikan pendengaran pada pedasnya lidah yang tertuju padanya. Ia hanya perlu membutakan mata saat orang-orang itu menghakiminya.

Menghakimi hatinya.

"Taehyungie," panggilnya pelan. Namun mampu mengejutkan kedua orang itu.

Jungkook melihat resleting Taehyung terbuka. Sedangkan gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang itu tersingkap roknya. Keduanya tersengal, dengan wajah berkeringat basah.

"Ayo kita makan siang bersama. Aku benar-benar lapar, sampai mau pingsan rasanya." Ia berbicara dengan tenang, meski ujung kalimat itu nyaris tertahan di tenggorokan.

Kedua sosok di hadapannya memisahkan diri. Gadis itu merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan, menurunkan roknya yang tersingkap, mengusap bibirnya yang mengkilap. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Menatapnya tak terbaca. Dan menarik resleting celananya seolah tak terjadi sesuatu sebelumnya. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Jungkook yang mengamit lengannya. Melirik sekilas pada gadis yang menatap punggung Jungkook penuh dendam.

"Kau tahu, Ibu baru saja menghubungiku. Beliau bilang..."

Taehyung tak mendengarkan, ia hanya menuruti tarikan tangan Jungkook dalam diam. Ia menoleh sekali pada gadis yang ditinggalkannya begitu saja. Beralih menatap Jungkook yang tak berhenti mengoceh di sampingnya. Kekasihnya itu mengulas senyum tulus, menceritakan banyak hal seolah tak melihat apa yang telah dia lakukan sebelumnya. Taehyung mengepalkan tangan dalam bungkam, menarik kasar lengannya begitu saja. Hingga berbuah tatapan tak mengerti Jungkook saat tautan keduanya tinggallah bayangan semata.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri," ujarnya datar. Meninggalkan Jungkook dua langkah di belakangnya.

Di balik punggung lebar itu Jungkook mengulas senyum getir. Menatap penuh kasih pria yang memberikan duka di hatinya.

.

.

Bumi tak berhenti berotasi. Mendatangkan siang dan membawa malam. Menuai semu gulungan tali cinta yang terburai di belakang sana. Berbaur dengan tebaran cherry blossom yang telah menua. Membusuk di bawah tanah sisa-sisa hujan di hari berikutnya.

Jungkook menatap angkasa. Langit cerah musim semi telah tiada. Awan hitam memenuhi pandangan. Jingga senja hanya tinggal kenangan.

Lelaki itu memutar kenop pintu kamar asrama yang di tempatinya. Melepas sepatu dan mengganti seragam sekolah yang masih dipakainya. Ia menatap ranjang Taehyung yang masih rapi, hal itu cukup untuk menandakan jika kekasihnya itu belum juga kembali.

Memilih mendudukkan diri, Jungkook ingat bagaimana Taehyung dengan wajah berbinar mengejutkannya di suatu pagi.

 _'_ _Mulai hari ini kita sekamar. Aku sudah memindahkan barangku ke kamarmu.'_

 _'_ _Hah? Bagaimana dengan teman sekamarku?'_

 _'_ _Tsk! Dia pindah ke kamar lain.'_

 _'_ _Kau tidak macam-macam padanya, kan?'_

Jungkook mengulas senyum di bibirnya. Awal hubungan itu tak akan mungkin ia lupakan begitu saja. Taehyung amat perhatian. Dia yang mulanya berganti pasangan layaknya berganti celana dalam, mampu membuat seisi sekolah terkejut pada bulan demi bulan dengan setia di sisi Jungkook.

Meski kini keadaan telah berbeda.

Taehyung kembali menjadi orang asing di matanya. Pria itu menghilang sejak semalam. Ia juga membolos hari ini. Orang-orang kembali menghakiminya. Mengatakan jika Jungkook bahkan tak mampu membawa pengaruh baik bagi kekasihnya.

Jungkook bungkam dalam keheningan, menatap bingkai foto dengan potret keduanya yang tersimpan manis di atas meja. Hingga ia tak menyadari, bahwa waktu telah berganti. Derit pintu yang terbuka membawanya kembali pada nyatanya dunia.

Di ambang pintu sana Jungkook melihat kekasihnya, berdiri di bawah langit dini hari. Jungkook tak menyadari ia begitu lama tenggelam dalam segala macam pemikiran. Yang ia tahu, senyumnya mengembang begitu saja. Menyambut pria yang ia kasihi dengan pelukan penuh cinta.

Meski tak lama.

Pria itu menyingkirkan tubuhnya dan mengacuhkannya. Meninggalkannya mematung di balik punggungnya. Samar, bola mata Jungkook menyayu.

"Kau dari mana saja? Apa kau sudah makan? Mau ku buatkan ramen? Pak Choi menanyakanmu, kau sudah lima kali ini bolos kelasnya." Jungkook bertanya sembari memunguti jaket Taehyung yang pria itu lepas sembarangan. "Dan... semalam kau tidur dimana?" tambahnya lirih.

Hening sesaat.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Dan kalimat singkat itu serasa mencekik leher Jungkook.

Lelaki itu kembali melangkahkan kaki. Menghampiri Taehyung yang hendak merebahkan diri. Pelan, ia membawa jemarinya mengait pada lengan Taehyung.

"Katakan padaku, apa aku membuat kesalahan?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Aku lelah. Biarkan aku tidur."

Taehyung yang hendak melangkah kembali Jungkook cegah.

"Kenapa kau berubah?" ia kembali bertanya.

"Aku lelah."

"Katakan apa salahku. Aku akan minta maaf, jadi tolong—"

"KUBILANG AKU LELAH!" teriakan Taehyung menggema. Diikuti gerakan tangannya tiba-tiba. Menghempas tubuh Jungkook hingga terpelanting di bawah kakinya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya tanpa kata. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang meringis sakit di bawah sana.

Lelaki berparas cantik itu memegang dahinya yang membentur kaki ranjang. Menatap tak percaya punggung Taehyung yang terbaring tanpa beban.

Pelan, ia berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. Merebahkan diri pada satu ranjang lainnya, ranjang pribadinya. Ia menatap Taehyung yang berbaring membelakanginya. Mengulurkan tangan, seolah jarak keduanya dalam jangkauan lengan kecilnya.

'Aku mencintaimu,' gumamnya pelan.

.

.

"Kalian sudah berpisah?" Namjoon bertanya pada sahabatnya. Mengamati sekeliling saat tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari sedari tadi.

Kantin begitu ramai. Jam makan siang telah berdering sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Taehyung menghisap dalam-dalam rokok yang ada dalam jepitan tangannya, sebelum membuang puntungnya sembarangan.

"Menurutmu?"

"Melihat bagaimana kelakuanmu saat ini, ku rasa Jungkook telah mencampakkanmu."

Taehyung terkekeh sinis. Menarik pinggang Irene melekat padanya. Ia bahkan mengelus pahanya tanpa peduli dimana mereka tengah berada.

"Kau salah kawan, dia benar-benar bertekuk lutut padaku."

"Oww... jadi kalian masih bersama. Dua hari ini aku tidak melihatnya. Biasanya dia akan menempel padamu saat kau di kerubungi lalat-lalat gatal."

"Jaga bicaramu!" gadis itu menyalak tak terima. "Taehyung sudah bosan padanya. Dia tidak pantas bersama dengan pria seperti Taehyung. Dia hanya pandai menyelesaikan rumus Fisika, tapi tidak dengan memuaskan kekasihnya," tambahnya yang di hadiahi kecupan Taehyung tepat di bibir.

"Sejak kemarin dia demam." jawaban singkat Taehyung membuat dahi Namjoon berkerut.

"Malam di mana kau tidak kembali ke asrama?"

"Entahlah... aku tidak peduli." Taehyung mengendikkan bahu. "Omong-omong kau akan ikut nanti malam?"

"Tidak untuk malam ini, sobat. Jika aku membolos di pelajaran si brengsek Choi itu lagi besok, aku akan tinggal kelas tahun ini."

"Tsk! Pengecut."

.

.

Jungkook membuka mata. Menatap langit gelap dari jendela yang ia biarkan terbuka. Langit kembali menangis di luar sana. Bau tanah basah memenuhi seisi kamarnya.

Dua hari berlalu sejak malam itu. Ia kehilangan napsu makan. Dan berakhir menyedihkan.

Jarum jam menunjukkan tepat pukul sepuluh malam, saat kaki-kaki jenjang Taehyung memasuki kamar asrama yang kini jarang ditinggalinya. Tak lama, ia kembali menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, tanpa sekalipun menoleh pada sosok yang menunggu kedatangannya.

Di satu sisi lainnya, Jungkook yang terbaring di atas ranjang tanpa daya merangkak dalam senyap. Menunggu kekasihnya itu membersihkan diri.

Saat pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka, Jungkook menyambut pria itu dengan senyum tulus di bibirnya.

"Selamat datang," ujarnya seolah tanpa beban.

Taehyung tak menanggapi, ia melepas handuk yang melilit pinggangnya sembari mengacak isi lemari. Di belakang punggung itu Jungkook di buat bertanya-tanya.

"Kau akan pergi?"

Gumamannya hanya berbuah kebisuan.

"Taehyungie ini sudah sangat malam, kau mau kemana?"

Jungkook berdiri di sampingnya. Mendaratkan telapak tangannya pada lengan Taehyung saat pria itu memilih bungkam pada pertanyaan yang ia berikan.

Bukannya mendapatkan jawaban, dorongan kasar pria itu membuat punggung Jungkook membentur lemari pakaian. Jungkook meringis sakit. Bukan hanya pada tubuhnya, tapi juga hatinya. Saat dihadapkan pada Taehyung yang menatapnya nyalang. Penuh benci. Dan dendam.

"Kita berakhir. Akan aku kemasi barang-barangku besok. Jadi jangan mencampuri urusanku."

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu mulus dari bibir Taehyung, berbarengan dengan gelegar halilintar yang menggema di angkasa.

Jungkook membatu, dengan bibir kelu, dan belati yang menancap di ulu hati.

"A-apa..." ia bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Taehyung di hadapannya telah bersiap pergi. Dengan tenaga yang ia miliki Jungkook menarik lengannya meminta penjelasan pada kata-kata yang ia lontarkan.

"Apa salahku?" tanyanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Apa kekuranganku?" tambahnya sembari meremas kemeja pria tampan itu. "Apa yang tidak kuberikan padamu... segalanya... hatiku, tubuhku." ia mengiba, mencoba mengembalikan ingatan pria itu akan kebersamaan mereka.

"Kau tak cukup jenius seperti yang orang bilang. Aku adalah Kim Taehyung, yang tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan satu orang. Aku bosan, jadi menyingkirlah dari hidupku."

Taehyung kembali menghempaskan tubuh Jungkook. Pemuda cantik itu terjerembab di atas ubin yang mendingin. Ia tak peduli pada panggilan demi panggilan yang Jungkook suarakan, bahkan saat ia telah menorehkan duka pada diri Jungkook yang terdiam di balik pintu kayu kamar itu.

Jungkook menatap lantai kamar. Mengepalkan kedua tangan seraya menatap pintu yang menelan kekasihnya itu. Ia berdiri perlahan, mengikuti jejak kemana Taehyung pergi. Saat ia tiba di luar sana, Jungkook melihat pria itu tengah memanjat pagar asrama. Jungkook berlari meski pening itu menghantam kepalanya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan jejak begitu saja.

Saat kedua kakinya menginjak tanah basah di luar pagar asrama. Jungkook melihat pria itu memasuki sebuah mobil yang telah siap menunggu. Jungkook bergegas melambaikan tangan di pinggir jalan. Sebuah taksi tak lama berhenti di sampingnya.

"Tolong ikuti mobil itu, Pak," ujarnya.

Taksi itu melaju. Menembus rintik hujan di bawah awan hitam.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Terimakasih, Pak. Ini uangnya."

Taksi itu meninggalkan Jungkook di sebuah gang yang tak pernah dia datangi. Jejeran bangunan dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu mencolok memenuhi pandangan. Jungkook menelan ludah, ia bahkan tak sadar rintik hujan nyaris membuat bajunya basah.

Dari dalam taksi tadi ia melihat Taehyung memasuki salah satu _club_ malam yang berjejer di sini. Maka dengan langkah ragu kedua kaki itu bergerak maju.

Hingar bingar musik seolah memecah gendang telinga saat Jungkook tiba di dalam sana. Lampu _disco_ membuat manusia saling menghentak di bawah siraman cahayanya. Ini kali pertama Jungkook berada di tempat seperti ini.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Jungkook mencari keberadaan Taehyung diantara lautan manusia. Ia menoleh ke sana-ke mari, tak sekalipun menyadari tatap mata orang-orang yang memandangnya. Mereka menyeringai melihat bocah polos macam Jungkook terdampar di tempat seliar ini.

Bola mata Jungkook melebar saat menemukan Taehyung menapak tangga menuju lantai dua. Pria itu sesekali melambaikan tangan pada sosok-sosok yang menyapa, cukup menjadi bukti jika tempat ini kerap ia datangi.

Jungkook mencoba memanggil namanya, meski suaranya tertelan dentum musik yang menggema. Taehyung tak juga mendengar panggilan yang ia berikan. Jungkook harus menyusuri lantai dansa di mana manusia tumpah di atasnya. Tubuhnya yang kecil menyelip, terhimpit, bahkan Jungkook harus menahan marah saat beberapa tangan-tangan jahat itu menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Saat Jungkook tiba di lantai dua, dia di hadang dua orang berbadan besar. Tampang mereka begitu menyeramkan.

"Ini lantai khusus tamu VIP," ujar satu dari dua orang itu.

Jungkook menggigit bibir. Ia tahu tak akan mudah melewati keduanya.

"Tapi Tuan, kekasihku ada di dalam sana. Dia baru saja masuk." hanya itu yang terpikirkan olehnya.

Dua orang di hadapannya itu saling pandang.

"Taehyung, namanya Kim Taehyung. Dia kekasihku. Aku tertinggal di toilet jadi..."

"Ahh...kalau begitu silahkan lewat."

Jungkook mengulas senyum lega. Ia bergegas melangkahkan kakinya sebelum dua pria itu bertanya macam-macam padanya.

Lantai dua amat lengang, berbeda dengan lantai satu yang baru ia tinggalkan. Pintu yang berjejer membuat Jungkook kebingungan. Ia tak tahu dimana Taehyung berada. Hingga seorang wanita berpakaian kelewat minim keluar dari salah satu pintu itu. Saat pintu itu terbuka, Jungkook melihat siluet Taehyung di dalam sana.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia memasuki ruangan itu begitu saja. Kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba membuat kesemua mata memandangnya.

Taehyung yang melihat tatapan teman-temannya mengikuti kemana arah mata itu tertuju. Saat ia membalikkan badan, ia dikejutkan dengan Jungkook yang berdiri di depan matanya. Tak lama, ia memutar bola mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya datar. Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa dengan seorang wanita seksi di atas pangkuannya.

Jungkook yang berdiri tak jauh darinya mulai bersuara," Aku ingin kau pulang."

Taehyung mendengus jijik. Bersamaan dengan teman-temannya yang bersiul seolah menertawakan perkataannya.

"Taehyung ah... ini tidak benar. Tempat seperti ini bukanlah tempat yang baik. Ayo kita pulang bersama." Jungkook masih mencoba membujuknya. Ia tak peduli pada beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya tak suka.

"Siapa kau sampai berani memerintahku?" Taehyung balik bertanya. "Kau lupa jika aku sudah mengakhiri semuanya. Ku bilang, menyingkir dari hidupku."

Jungkook membatu. Ia tak percaya Taehyung begitu kejam padanya. Saat bibir mungil itu nyaris terbuka, seorang teman Taehyung tiba-tiba menyela.

"Bukankah kau terlalu kejam pada pemuda manis sepertinya?" pria itu memandangi Jungkook dari atas kepala hingga mata kaki. "Pantas kau sempat jatuh di bawah kakinya. Lihat bagaimana tubuh itu."

Perasaan Jungkook mendadak tak enak. Pria itu beralih menatap Taehyung seolah mengharapkan sesuatu. Taehyung melirik Jungkook dengan seringai di sudut bibirnya.

"Kalau penasaran kalian bisa mencicipinya."

"TAEHYUNG!"Jungkook menyalak. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang pria itu katakan.

"Kau memang baik hati, Tae. Kau bisa bersenang-senang di ruangan lain. Dan biarkan kelinci manis itu bersama kami."

Taehyung bangkit. Menarik dua wanita seksi memasuki pintu lainnya yang masih berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama.

"TAEHYUNG! Kau mau kemana?" Jungkook yang hendak menghampiri pria itu dikejutkan saat lengannya di cekal teman Taehyung yang tak ia kenal.

"Manis, kau akan tinggal di sini bersama kami."

"Lepaskan aku! TAEHYUNG! TAEHYUNG KUMOHON!"

Taehyung yang berdiri di ambang pintu menoleh. Menatap Jungkook tepat di mata. "Sekasar apapun perlakuan kalian padanya, dia... tidak akan pernah menangis." empat orang temannya bersiul senang. Berbanding terbalik dengan paras Jungkook yang sepucat mayat.

Detik dimana pintu itu nyaris tertutup, Jungkook melihat bagaimana Taehyung menatapnya begitu datar. Tak ada emosi. Sedikitpun.

"Nah... aku akan menjadi yang pertama menyentuhnya."

Jungkook berbalik. Hendak menghempaskan lengan bajingan yang berani menyentuhnya. Tapi tiga orang lainnya justru memegangnya erat-erat.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN!"

Ia di seret di atas sofa. Di hempaskan hingga terlentang. Pria pertama yang tertarik padanya mengurung tubuhnya.

"TAEHYUNG! TAEHYUNG TOLONG AKU!" Jungkook meronta, mencoba menyingkirkan pria yang tengah menggerus lehernya. "PERGI! LEPASKAN!" ia yang sedang demam tak mampu melakukan banyak perlawanan. " TAEHYUUNGG!"

Maka malam itu menjadi awal mimpi buruk bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook. Ia di rendahkan habis-habisan. Tubuhnya seolah sampah, jiwanya seolah tanah, yang dapat di injak-injak tanpa rasa bersalah. Karena Jungkook tak pernah tahu, sulur fana dari neraka telah menjerat jiwa dan raganya, saat pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengejar pria yang dia anggap sebagai kekasihnya.

.

.

Satu minggu berselang setelah malam yang menyakitkan. Langit kelabu di siang itu. Jeon Jungkook yang tengah menyibak halaman buku di sudut perpustakaan dikejutkan dengan getar telepon selulernya.

Ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan. Dahinya mengrenyit saat pesan itu berbentuk sebuah video. Di tuntut rasa penasaran, Jongkook membuka pesan yang dia terima.

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Bola matanya membesar. Jari-jari tangannya gemetar selang dua detik pertama film itu berputar.

Dalam layar ponselnya tampak dirinya yang tak berdaya. Meronta, menangis untuk di kasihani, mengiba untuk di lepaskan, dan memohon pada pria-pria itu untuk berhenti. Kilasan memori yang ia pendam sebagai mimpi buruk itu berhamburan. Berputar ulang di depan matanya. Seolah Jungkook berdiri di sana dan melihat kejadian yang menimpa dirinya.

Keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahi Jungkook, saat tak lama setelah datangnya pesan itu, ponsel demi ponsel berbunyi layaknya sebuah dering kematian. Sosok-sosok lainnya yang tengah berada dalam perpustakaan sontak menatap keberadaannya. Dengan mata menghakimi menutup mulut tak percaya. Mereka saling berbisik. Mengabaikan fakta jika Jungkook hanyalah korban kebejatan pria-pria tak bermoral.

Jungkook meremas ponselnya. Meninggalkan bukunya terbuka di atas meja hanya untuk menghilang dari pandangan orang-orang.

Namun ia melakukan langkah yang salah.

Dia yang keluar dari perpustakaan justru mendapatkan penghakiman yang jauh lebih kejam. Mulut-mulut ber _bisa_ siswi yang tak menyukainya terang-terangan mencercanya.

"Dasar menjijikkan. Pantas Taehyung meninggalkanmu."

"Mengerikan. Dia harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

"Aku tidak sudi berada di kelas yang sama dengannya."

Jungkook menulikan telinga hanya untuk berlalu dari titik itu. Dalam tiap langkah yang ia lakukan, Jungkook berusaha mati-matian menguatkan kakinya. Ia tak boleh jatuh di sini. Tidak di hadapan orang-orang yang siap menertawakan keruntuhannya.

 _"_ _Panggilan pada Jeon Jungkook. Segera ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sekali lagi, panggilan kepada Jeon Jungkook, segera ke ruang kepala sekolah."_

"Rasakan!"

"Dia pasti akan di keluarkan dari sekolah."

Panggilan yang menggema melalui pengeras suara itu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Jungkook mengepalkan tangan. Menyiapkan diri pada apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud video yang tersebar ini?" pertanyaan langsung yang masuk ke inti masalah segera Jungkook dapatkan setelah ia duduk di hadapan meja kepala sekolah. "Apa kau di jebak?" Jungkook menunduk.

"Kau adalah kebanggaan kami. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan melihatmu seperti ini." pria paruh baya itu kembali bersuara. Menekan Jungkook untuk setiap harapan besar yang ia berikan padanya.

"Aku percaya kau tidak bersalah. Kami akan mencari pelaku penyebaran video itu, sebelum video ini tersebar di luar sekolah dan menimbulkan berbagai masalah. Tapi... orang tuamu harus tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini."

Saat itu juga Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya. Hanya dengan membayangkan wajah orang tuanya membuat kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"T-tidak, Pak. Jangan! Saya mohon." pintanya ketakutan. Ia tak takut di pukul, ia hanya takut melihat tatapan kecewa dua orang yang selama ini menyayanginya.

"Maaf Kook, besok aku akan tetap menghubungi kedua orang tuamu. Sekarang pergilah."

Jungkook merasakan dadanya di remas erat-erat. Hingga bernapas pun ia kesulitan. Dengan langkah gontai ia meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah. Masih dalam gedung yang sama, tak hanya murid, bahkan guru-guru yang sebelumnya selalu mengelukan namanya kini memandangnya berbeda.

Kini Jungkook tahu, jika hidupnya telah hancur.

Sehancur hatinya.

.

.

Taehyung melebarkan mata, kala menatap ponsel dalam genggaman tangannya. Kantin mendadak ribut. Bukan keributan yang sama seperti jam istirahat biasanya. Mereka saling tunjuk ponsel masing-masing. Beberapa bersiul. Beberapa iba, pada apa yang terlihat di dalam sana.

"Bedebah itu... bagaimana Jungkook bisa ada bersama mereka!" Namjoon tidak sedang bertanya. Ia menatap Taehyung yang tampak tenang. Sahabatnya itu tak memutus pandangan dari video yang tengah berputar.

"Menangis."

Namjoon mengrenyit tak mengerti.

"Akhirnya dia menangis," ulang Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau... tampaknya tidak terkejut," tunjuk Namjoon pada Taehyung. "Jangan bilang kalau kau..."

"Aku sudah memperingatkannya."

Jawaban singkat Taehyung membuat Namjoon menggebrak meja. "Kita memang bajingan. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengira kau serendah ini." Namjoon menatap nyalang padanya. "Ini terakhir kali aku mengikutimu. Setelah ini, jangan pernah mencoba menyapaku lagi." dengan itu ia meninggalkan Taehyung.

Meninggalkan persahabatan mereka.

Sepeninggal Namjoon, Jungkook datang dengan mata hampa. Kedua kakinya melangkah dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Ia hanya terus mengikuti langkah kaki itu. Hingga tanpa sadar tiba di depan kantin sekolah. Keributan tiba-tiba terjadi. Melihat sosok Jungkook membuat mereka yang membencinya melempari tubuh Jungkook dengan berbagai macam barang.

Ia bergeming. Meski tubuhnya penuh telur, tepung, kuah sisa makan mereka. Jungkook terhuyung, saat sekotak sumpit makan menghantam dahinya. Mengucurkan darah segar yang berarak pada paras cantiknya. Dalam keadaan seburuk itu, cacian dan makian terus ia dapatkan. Ia hanya diam, tenggelam dalam kekosongan.

"MENJIJIKKAN! TIDAK TAHU MALU! HARUSNYA KAU MATI! MATII!"

Ini tidak buruk.

Belum.

Bahkan tidak akan ada apa-apanya, jika di bandingkan dengan wajah kecewa kedua orang tuannya.

Taehyung memandangnya. Tanpa bergerak seinci pun dari mejanya berada. Bahkan dalam tekanan seburuk itu, Jungkook tak juga menangis.

Dia... tidak menangis.

.

.

Hujan siang ini, seolah mengabarkan duka yang Jungkook simpan dalam dada. Membawa rindu yang berdenyut, meski terbebat rasa takut. Hanya dalam dua puluh empat jam, segalanya ia rasakan. Penghakiman yang ia terima, yang hanya ia balas dengan kebungkamannya.

Jungkook tidak tidur semalam. Hanya meringkuk di bawah jendela, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, sejak mimpi buruk itu menghantui hidupnya. Ia menghitung waktu. Menunggu kenyataan paling buruk yang akan ia dapatkan. Kedatangan kedua orang tuanya.

Saat bel berdering. Speaker menggema memanggil namanya.

Jungkook berjalan dalam diam. Mengabaikan semua hal. Terjebak dalam dunia semu dalam pikirannya itu.

Saat ia kembali memasuki ruang kepala sekolah, pria paruh baya itu telah menunggu di balik meja kerjanya. Memberikan kode padanya untuk duduk di seberang meja. Jemari Jungkook saling terkait di atas paha, memilin satu sama lain, hanya untuk mengurangi kegugupan yang ia rasakan.

"Apa kau sudah bicara dengan orang tuamu?" tanya pria berwibawa itu mengawali pembicaraan.

Jungkook menggeleng. Ia tak berani bahkan untuk membela diri. Dia menghancurkan nama baik keluarganya. Orang tak akan peduli apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena kenyataannya manusia hanya insan yang melihat dari satu sudut pandang.

Jungkook mendengar pria itu menghela napas.

"Baiklah... aku sendiri yang akan menghubunginya. Ku harap orang tuamu bisa datang saat ini juga."

Jungkook gemetar. Melihat bagaimana pria di hadapannya itu mulai sibuk dengan bukunya. Disusul ponselnya. Napasnya tercekat saat telepon genggam itu terkait di telinga.

Pria itu menunggu, tak lama, seseorang di seberang sana mengangkat panggilannya.

"Selamat siang. Dengan keluarga Jeon?" sapanya ramah. "Ah... Aku kepala sekolah putranya. Bisa tolong berikan telepon ini pada tuan Jeon, karena..."

Jungkook melihat bagaimana raut wajah itu berubah.

"Di mana ponselmu?"

Jungkook tak mengerti. Apa hubungannya panggilan itu dengan telepon pintarnya. "Ada di asrama, Pak."

"Kau matikan?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia hanya lelah dengan berbagai macam cacian dalam pesan yang dia dapatkan. Pria yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolahnya itu tak lagi berkata-kata. Dia hanya menyodorkan _handphone_ dalam genggaman tangannya pada diri Jungkook.

Ragu, Jungkook menerima telepon itu.

"H-hallo..."

.

.

Udara mendingin. Bulir-bulir air yang menebah perut bumi membuat tanah mulai basah. Hari masih pagi. Tapi langit kelabu seolah tak membuat hari berganti. Seolah hanya ada malam dalam pandangan.

Taehyung yang duduk di sudut kelas menatap halaman dari jendela lantai dua. Memandangi air yang mulai beriak di bawah sana. Minggu telah berganti. Tak juga membuat gosip hangat itu pudar. Jungkook yang menghilang tiba-tiba memperkeruh suasana. Berbagai macam spekulasi bermunculan.

 _'_ _Dia di usir dari sekolah. Pelacur seperti itu pantas mendapatkannya.'_ kalimat pedas Irene yang di balas tawa seisi kantin masih terngiang di telinganya.

Tak ada yang pernah tahu, apa yang terjadi dengan lelaki itu.

Tidak sampai Taehyung memilih bolos setelah bel berdering. Ia menyusuri jalanan tanpa tujuan. Seolah mencari sesuatu yang tak ia tahu. Handphone dalam saku celananya bergetar.

 _"_ _Taehyung ah, aku tahu kau sedang bolos. Ayo kita jalan bersama."_

Taehyung tak menanggapi. Seolah dunia yang sangat ia banggakan membuatnya bosan.

 _"_ _Kau mendengarku, Tae?"_

"Hmnn..." Taehyung membalas seadanya.

 _"_ _Kita bertemu di stasiun. Akan ku ajak temanku. Kita akan bersenang-senang. Sampai bertemu, tampan."_

Sambungan telepon itu terputus. Taehyung menghela napas. Setidaknya saat ini ia memiliki satu tujuan.

.

.

Stasiun kota seramai biasanya. Taehyung yang bersandar pada dinding peron dekejutkan dengan gelayutan manja dua orang gadis pada lengannya. Mereka cantik, seksi, dan menarik. Satu diantara mereka membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Lalu terkikik dan tertawa.

"Ayo pergi. Keretanya sebentar lagi datang."

Taehyung mengikuti tarikan tangan itu. Ia akan bersenang-senang untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Saat kedua kakinya mulai melangkah, ia dikejutkan dengan keberadaan seseorang di peron sebrang. Pemuda yang membuat gaduh seisi sekolah, juga menghilang selama hampir satu minggu lalu, tengah berdiri dengan mata hampa.

Angin yang datang tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook _refleks_ menutup mata. Meski tak lama, saat mata itu terbuka, bak sebuah drama, pandangan dua orang itu saling bertemu.

Menatap satu sama lain.

Terbayang dalam benak Taehyung, pias paras Jungkook diantara gemuruh manusia. Mengabaikan dunia, seolah yang lain kasat mata. Ia berdiri seorang diri, menunggu datangnya kereta api. Dalam diam ia tenggelam dalam kekosongan. Terjebak dalam dunia tak terjamah yang lainnya.

Masih terekam jelas dalam memori otak Taehyung, tolehan kepala, dan tatapan kosong Jungkook yang menembus retina matanya. Taehyung gemetar. Meski dia tak gentar. Dia balas pandangan matanya. Bibirnya melengkung seperti kebiasaannya.

Lengkungan remeh yang merendahkan.

Dalam detik yang berlalu, pandangan mata mereka masih beradu. Tanpa terduga, senyum tipis tersungging dalam bibir merah Jungkook. Taehyung tak percaya Jungkook mampu melakukannya. Bahkan setelah hati itu ia sayat dengan belati berkarat, hingga membusuk, dan membuatnya sekarat.

Jungkook melangkah setelah memutus tatap mata keduanya.

Diantara hiruk pikuk manusia, keindahan gradasi senja terabaikan di atas sana.

Diantara bisingnya suasana, gesekan roda baja mengaung di telinga.

Diantara langkah pastinya, kerikil berderak akibat gravitasi yang menelan tubuhnya.

Kedua bola mata Taehyung membelalak tak percaya. Bersamaan dengan jeritan saling susul yang menggema tiba-tiba.

Dunia yang mengabaikannya, Jungkook jungkir balikkan seketika. Meski ia harus membayar mahal dengan serpihan raganya. Petugas stasiun berlarian, mulai berdatangan. Orang-orang berkerumun. Sedangkan kereta yang seharusnya tak berhenti itu terpaksa menghentikan laju, meski butuh waktu.

Senyum culas Taehyung entah sejak kapan menghilang. Dia terpaku. Memandang kosong kerumunan orang yang menunjuk-nunjuk di depan sana. Kakinya melangkah pelan. Mengabaikan fakta jika dua gadis yang menggelayut padaku menghilang dari sisinya.

Di atas jembatan yang menghubungkan dua peron itu Taehyung tak juga mengalihkan pandangan. Pemuda cantik itu bak madu, dikerumuni untuk dinikmati. Kilat-kilat ponsel akan membuat dunia mengenalnya. Dan mengecam kebodohannya.

Saat kaki Taehyung berada diantara kerumunan orang-orang itu, dia membeku. Taehyung tak lagi memiliki keberanian untuk melangkah maju. Atau sekedar membungkuk seperti yang lainnya.

Tubuh Taehyung terdorong, terhempas saat polisi berdatangan. Mereka membubarkan kerumunan, dan meminta orang-orang pergi. Garis polisi melingkari area itu. Taehyung masih terdiam di atas lantai peron yang dingin. Melihat seorang polisi menutup mulutnya setelah ia membungkuk di depan sana. Polisi itu menggeleng dengan wajah sepucat mayat.

"Benar-benar berantakan," sayupnya Taehyung dengar.

Seperti ada belati yang menikam dadanya. Dan duri dalam tenggorokannya. Sekedar menelan ludah pun Taehyung tak mampu. Jari-jarinya gemetar tanpa sadar.

Tidak. Dia gila. Dia tidak mungkin bunuh diri. Itu bukan Jungkook. Aku pasti salah lihat. Itu bukan dia... itu pasti... bukan dia.

Berkali-kali Taehyung menggumamkan kalimat yang sama. Meski dia tahu kenyataan yang ada. Bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang mampu tersenyum setulus itu padanya. Bahkan di atas lukanya yang menganga. Ia mampu memberikan ketulusan di atas deritanya.

Hanya Jeon Jungkook yang memberikannya ketulusan akan kasih sayang. Hanya Jeon Jungkook... hanya Jeon Jungkook... kekasihnya. Peri surga yang telah dia patahkan sayapnya.

Entah sejak kapan air matanya berjatuhan. Dia menengadahkan kedua tangan. Bulir-bulir air itu jatuh membentur telapak tangannya.

"Jungkook..." gumamnya gamang. Saat Taehyung menyadari kedua matanya berduka akan keberadaannya.

Dia kembali menatap kerumunan di depan sana. Berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang goyah.

"Jungkook!" panggilnya lantang, meski harus tertelan kebisingan.

" Jungkook! Itu bukan kau kan? Katakan jika itu bukan dirimu." Taehyung berteriak seperti orang gila. Menerobos garis polisi yang membentang di depan mata. "Kookie, katakan padaku jika itu bukan dirimu." polisi berseragam itu mulai menarik tubuhnya. "Jeon Jungkook-ku... Jeon Jungkook-ku... lepaskan aku, Brengsek! Aku akan membawanya pulang. Aku akan membawa kekasihku pulang." dia meronta diantara kungkungan lengan-lengan mereka. Tak peduli meski kini dia menjadi pusat perhatian dalam keramaian.

Blitz kamera kini tertuju padanya. Taehyung tak peduli, bahkan jika setelah ini berita telah tersebar, dan dunia mengecam kebejatannya, Taehyung tak mau tahu.

Dia tak berhenti mencoba melepaskan diri. Terus berusaha menggapai raga kekasihnya dalam pelukannya. Jungkook sedang berdiri di depan sana, berdiri di ujung peron dengan punggungnya yang bergetar penuh luka.

"JUNGKOOK! JUNGKOOK!"

Taehyung tak pernah mau menyadari, bahu sempit itu dia buat menahan beban berat. Hatinya dia lukai. Tubuhnya dia nodai. Sayapnya dia patahkan. Hidupnya dia hancurkan.

Benar-benar hancur.

Kini dia hanya memberikan punggungnya pada Taehyung.

Tak sudi melihatnya.

Jungkook terluka.

Tergugu tanpa suara di depan sana.

"JUNGKOOOOK!"

.

.

 **END.**

 _'_ _Jungkook ah, ini bibi Seon. Kami mencoba menghubungimu berkali-kali, kau ke manakan Handphonemu? Ayah dan Ibumu meninggal dalam kecelakaan semalam. Cepat pulang, Nak. Cepatlah pulang.'_

 _Detik di mana Jungkook tempelkan telepon itu di telinganya, dunia seakan runtuh tepat di atas kepalanya. Handphone dalam genggaman tangannya jatuh begitu saja._

.

.

Omake sengaja nggak di post di sini. Ada di akun wattpad saya. NO EDIT. Ini adalah oneshot saya setelah sekian lama. Fanfiction pertama yg kembali saya buat. Untuk keponakan tersayang nan jauh di sana yang lagi menunaikan tugas. Dia suka banget sama Jungkook. Btw, Bbm aku matiin sebelum kamu ngerusuh ya. kkkk...

Saya masih suka KrisTao. Saya masih suka baca FF mereka meski sekarang jarang yang bikin. Tapi kalo rasa buat ngetik, susah. Susah banget. setelah HardDisk saya rusak, draf bejibun tentang mereka hilang. side story Broken Angel juga hilang. pas ngetik ulang, rasanya sudah nggak sama.

Mungkin ini FF terakhir. Tapi saya masih nulis kok. Akun wattpad saya **Zhii2529**. Ayo temenan di sana ^^


End file.
